Besos y algo más
by StoreOfDreams
Summary: Maya Fey tiene un cita, y decide pedirle consejo a Phoenix sobre el amor. El abogado accede a ayudarla, pero lo que no se espera es lo que la médium puede llegar a pedirle. One-Shot. Rated T por sexo ligero.


**¡Regreso con una pequeña historia!**

**Un One-Shot que surgió de repente en mi mente un día. No pude resistirle la tentación de darle forma, y este el resultado. Ojala no os decepcione. **

**Perdón por cualquier fallo ortográfico. Algo le ocurre a mi Word, y tuve que escribirlo en Open Office D_: Y no, ¡no es lo mismo!**

**Besos a todos, y que pasen una feliz navidad.**

**P.D.: No me he olvidado de _Melodias de un piano_. Sigue ahí. He tenido algunos problemas para continuarlo, y les ruego que me perdonen. Soy un desastre xDU**

* * *

><p>Phoenix soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras ojeaba el montón de papeles que tenía que revisar antes del juicio que estaba previsto para dentro de dos días. Se acarició las sienes, y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, con la intención de relajarse un poco antes de seguir trabajando…<p>

Un súbito ruido infernal le obligó a abrir sus párpados nuevamente. Supo, unos segundos después, de dónde provenía. Frunció el ceño, a la vez que intentaba ignorar el sonido que producía el secador de pelo al expulsar aire caliente. Supuso que Maya había encendido aquel trasto ruidoso para acomodarse el pelo y tenerlo impecable para esta noche.

Días atrás, Phoenix se había sorprendido al oír de los labios de su asistenta que un muchacho le había invitado a cenar, y eso despertó un cierto desconocido sentimiento en su interior que no fue capaz de asociar a ningún otro que hubiese sentido alguna vez. Tal vez le era extraña la idea de ver a Maya con novio, o simplemente el hecho de ver que ella, de una forma u otra, estaba comenzando a madurar. Se sentía feliz por ella, pero no del todo y no entendía el motivo.

En cuanto al chico de la cita, Maya no le había comentado nada del otro mundo, simplemente que se había encontrado con él varias veces en las convenciones del Samurái de Acero de años anteriores, y en una de éstas, el chico le había pedido su número de teléfono. No estaba seguro de si Maya realmente quería salir con aquel muchacho, debido a la falta de entusiasmo con la que ella se lo había contado, pero parecía dispuesta a ir y a presentarse emperifollada, de hecho. Que ella precisamente dedique tanto tiempo a su aspecto resultaba bastante curioso.

El ruido del secador de pelo cesó por fin. Phoenix suspiró, aliviado, y disfrutó por un momento del silencio tan reconfortante que había a su alrededor. Comprobó su reloj. Las 8 y media pm. ¿Tan tarde pretendía salir?, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que se decía a si mismo que debía olvidarse de Maya y empinar los codos. Recogió su bolígrafo y antes de que la punta de éste rozara la hoja, se oyó unos pasos sobre el suelo de moqueta que obligó a Phoenix a alzar su rostro.

"Hey, Nick" Maya estaba delante de su escritorio, sonriente "¿Cómo me ves?"

Maya había reemplazado su uniforme de médium por un vestido de un suave amarillo que caía sutilmente hasta por encima de sus rodillas, con una cinta de tela anudada a la cintura del mismo color que hacía resaltar aún más su delgada figura. Sus piernas, aunque siempre estaban descubiertas, en aquella ocasión a Phoenix le parecieron mucho más largas y esbeltas. Sus pies estaban adornados con unos zapatos de tacón con tiras que los cubrían casi por completo. Volvió su vista hacia su rostro. Maya apenas tenía maquillaje. Una ligera capa de rímel, un poco de colorete y un brillo de labios muy suave. Su cabello negro tenía algo más de volumen, y algunos bucles revoloteaban alrededor de su cara.

Phoenix se quedó mudo durante unos segundos, mirándola fijamente con una expresión similar a la que había puesto al verla con el uniforme de camarera del Très Bien unos cuantos meses atrás.

"Estás… preciosa, Maya" dijo al fin "De veras"

"¿Sigues pensando que debería dejar de ser médium?" soltó ella con una sonrisita, acordándose de lo que le dijo él al verla como camarera en el restaurante francés.

Phoenix rió "Puedes seguir siendo una médium, pero a la moda, ya sabes" respondió él, volviéndose a centrar en su papeleo. Maya se encogió de hombros, y se sentó el sofá "¿Te viene a recoger?" preguntó el abogado, sin alzar la vista de su escritorio.

"Dentro de un rato, sí" Maya hacía zapping por los canales, sin encontrar nada que le interesase. Poco después, apagó la televisión y lanzó el mando hacia un lado. Volvió su rostro hacia Phoenix, que seguía con su tedioso y aburrido trabajo.

"Oye, Nick…" llamó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior "¿P-puedo preguntarte algo?"

Phoenix la miró al fin, con algo de desconcierto brillando en sus ojos azules ante el repentino tartamudeo de su amiga.

"Claro. Adelante"

Pasaron unos segundos expectantes antes de que Maya por fin formulara la pregunta en cuestión.

"¿Cuándo fue… tu primer beso?"

Phoenix abrió sus ojos al máximo, sorprendido de verdad. ¿Tal vez Maya nunca…?

Se quedó unos segundos pensativo "Esto… creo recordar que fue en secundaria" dijo, meditabundo.

"¿Así? ¿Con quién?" preguntó Maya, curiosa, mientras se acomodaba en el lateral del sofá más próximo al escritorio "¿Con Iris?"

Phoenix sonrió, mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas "No… no… Iris no fue la primera"

"¿Ah, no?" La curiosidad de la médium crecía por momentos

"Fue con una compañera mía de tercer curso" Phoenix se llevó una mano a la barbilla "Se llamaba Emily Watson"

"Es un nombre muy bonito" comentó Maya "¿Era guapa?" Por un instante, se preguntó cómo habría sido Phoenix en su adolescencia. Se dijo a sí misma que le obligaría a enseñarle alguna foto más tarde.

El abogado ladeó su cabeza "Más que guapa era… mona. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, y una sonrisa con ortodoncia"

Maya rió "Qué adorable"

"En realidad, a mí nunca me gusto" Phoenix frunció el ceño "Larry siempre me empujaba hacia ella, porque sabía que yo le gustaba. Recuerdo enfadarme con él varias veces por eso"

"Me veo a Larry muy capaz de ello" Maya rió "Entonces… ¿Cómo es qué la besaste? Si no te gustaba..."

Phoenix se rascó la barbilla, con una expresión avergonzada "Verás, el rumor de una posible relación entre ella y yo comenzó a desatarse por toda el aula. Ambos nos sentíamos acosados por las miradas de todos los chicos y las risitas por lo bajo de las chicas. Acabamos cansándonos de aquella situación"

Maya seguía escuchando con interés "¿Y qué hicieron?"

"Yo no hice nada" siguió relatando Phoenix "Ignoraba los comentarios de la gente. Pero Emily… "

"¿Qué hizo?"

Phoenix comenzó a ruborizarse. Contar aquel suceso de su vida le producía un inexplicable corte "Un día, en el recreo, Emily se acercó a mí y me cogió del brazo. Yo… no supe cómo reaccionar cuando ella dijo a grito pelado a toda la clase…

_¡SÍ! ¡ME GUSTA PHOENIX WRIGHT! __¿PASA ALGO, NIÑATOS?_

Maya soltó una carcajada "¿De veras dijo eso? Debió ser todo un espectáculo"

Phoenix se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo "Sí que lo fue. Todos los niños se nos quedaron mirando. Quería que me tragara la tierra, pero ella seguía aferrándose a mi brazo"

"Qué nena eras, Nick"

"¡Deja que acabe!" Phoenix carraspeó, ajustándose la corbata "Y, entonces, en medio del silencio sepulcral de la clase, ella se acercó hacia mí y… bueno, ya sabes. Recuerdo la cara pálida de Larry al ver aquello, y la de todos los demás chicos"

"Debo preguntarle a Larry sobre esto" Maya soltó, con una sonrisita maliciosa.

"No te lo impediré. Todo lo que te he contado es cierto"

"¿Y qué paso después?" Preguntó la médium, con ojos brillante "¿Pudisteis derribar al fin las barreras de vuestro amor?" soltó, con sorna.

"No. En realidad ella derribó la puerta, y se fue de la clase tan campante. Me quede solo en medio de las miradas curiosas. Así que, salí también, pero no tras ella"

"Aw, Nick, que poco romántico" suspiró Maya, decepcionada

"Estaba en estado de shock. No sé cómo pude volver al día siguiente a clase. Nunca volví a hablar con Emily, ni ella conmigo. Al final, la gente comenzó a olvidar aquello al cabo de un tiempo. El año siguiente, se fue del instituto y no la volví a ver"

"Oh…" Maya le miraba, apenada "Lo siento, Nick"

Phoenix sonrió "Me la encontré hace año y medio en los juzgados"

Maya se quedó de piedra "¿EN SERIO? ¿Y CÓMO ES QUE NO ME ENTERE DE ESO?"

"Eh, cálmate, tampoco es para tanto" Phoenix la miró, con una ceja alzada "Fue ella la que me reconoció. Tu pelo de punta, me dijo" Se pasó una mano por su pelo, orgulloso.

"¿Y qué hacía en los juzgados?"

"Había ido a acompañar a su novio… un abogado" Phoenix sonrió "¿Increíble, no?"

"Bastante, sí" Maya asintió, sonriente.

"Bueno, esa fue la historia de mi primer beso" suspiró el abogado "Y ahora, yo pregunto: ¿Por qué me has hecho que te cuente todo esto?"

Maya se mordió el labio inferior "E-esto, bueno… "Pareció titubear unos instantes.

Phoenix sonrió "¿Te has besado con alguien alguna vez, Maya?"

"Yo..." Maya parecía titubear, haciendo una breve pausa "No he tenido mi primer beso aún" admitió, encogiéndose de hombros "¿T-tan malo es?"

"¡Claro que no!" Phoenix hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

"Vamos, Nick… Tengo casi veinte años, claro que es malo" Maya se sentó en el sofá, con un suspiro "Soy tan torpe en esto del amor" Volvió su vista hacia Phoenix "¿Y si todo sale mal hoy? ¿Y si intenta besarme? O… tal vez… intente… Oh, dios mío" Comenzó a palidecer.

"No sigas, Maya" interrumpió Phoenix, no queriendo que Maya siguiese por esa línea "Debes relajarte. Estas dándole demasiada importancia a algo que no tiene ni la cuarta parte"

Maya se levantó del sofá, y fue hasta el escritorio. Apoyó sus codos sobre la desordenada mesa, y miró a Phoenix con ojos de cachorro "Nick, ayúdame, por favor… ¡Aconséjame!" suplico la joven.

"¿Yo? ¿Aconsejarte?" Phoenix se rió de aquello "No soy un experto en estas cosas, Maya… lo sabes. Hace mucho que no tengo una cita"

"Bueno, pero algo debes de recordar de esos años mozos"

"¡Eh, que yo estoy todavía en mis años mozos!"

"Claro que sí" respondió Maya, con ironía. Dio la vuelta a la mesa, y se ubicó al lado de Phoenix. Le agarró del brazo para levantarlo.

"¡No insistas, Maya!" Phoenix no cooperó, y se quedó quieto en su sitio.

"Por favor, Nick" Maya le observaba con aquellos ojos extremadamente grandes, con un aleteo de sus largas pestañas. Phoenix conocía aquella mirada demasiado bien. Era una táctica tradicional, pero infalible "Porfavorporfavorporfavor…"

_Resiste, Phoenix, resiste. No caigas en sus redes… Ah, mierda. Es demasiado adorable. No puedo negarme._

Phoenix se levantó, a regañadientes, a la vez que Maya soltaba un gritito de alegría. En verdad, el abogado sentía cierta curiosidad por las inquietudes que su amiga podría tener en estos temas.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?" preguntó Phoenix, acomodándose en el sofá.

Maya se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditabunda.

"Quiero… que me enseñes a besar"

Phoenix parpadeó varias veces, atónito "¿Qué has dicho?"

Maya desvió la mirada, ruborizada "Me has oído perfectamente. No hagas que me repita"

"Bueno, es… sencillo" Phoenix no sabía qué decir exactamente. Aquello era absurdo "No tiene ninguna ciencia, Maya"

"¡Claro que la tiene!" gritó la joven, irritada "Y quiero aprender de ella antes de irme. No quiero hacer el ridículo delante de Erick si llegase a… ya sabes"

"¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude, si se puede saber?"

"B-bueno…"El rubor de Maya se extendía cada vez más por sus mejillas "Necesito practicar con alguien"

Phoenix abrió al máximo sus ojos azules. En aquel momento fue consciente de lo que a Maya se refería.

"¿Q-qué?" Phoenix se levantó, sacudiendo su cabeza "Me niego"

"Oh, vamos, Nick" Maya se aferró a su brazo "¡Es solo un beso!... ¡Sólo uno!"

"No voy a hacer eso, Maya"

"Pero…"

"He dicho que no"

Maya echaba humo. Apretó sus puños.

"Explícame por qué no. Antes me has dicho que no le dé tanta importancia. Ahora, tú eres el que se la está dando"

"Maya, estás insinuando que tú y yo nos…" sacudió su cabeza "¿No te parece algo raro?"

"Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, Nick" susurró Maya "Confió en ti, y además, te quiero. Un estúpido beso no va a cambiar nada de esto, ¿vale?"

Phoenix se le quedo mirando. ¿Maya en serio había dicho "_Te quiero"_? Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Suspiró.

"B-bueno… supongo que tienes razón" admitió al fin. Alzó su rostro hacia ella "Está bien. Te… daré un beso, si es lo que quieres… ¿Estás totalmente segura? Después no quiero arrepentimientos"

Maya asintió, juntado sus dos manos, con una sonrisa "No los habrá. No te preocupes"

Phoenix tragó saliva, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

"Muy bien, eh…" se rascó la cabeza, indeciso "¿Estarás más cómoda levantada o el sofá?" Se sentía como un idiota.

"Eres bastante alto, Nick" respondió Maya, ruborizándose "No tengo ganas de ponerme de puntillas, así que mejor en el sofá"

"Bien"

Ambos se sentaron en el mueble, uno frente al otro. Los dos tan rojos como remolachas. Phoenix no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Maya parecía nerviosa.

"Relájate" intentó calmarla, aunque él estuviese más nervioso aún "D-déjate llevar, ¿vale?"

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de que Maya soltara una carcajada.

"¿De qué diablos te ríes?" preguntó Phoenix, dolido.

"Es que… pones una cara que me hace mucha gracia, Nick"

"¿Por qué no cierras los ojos?" Phoenix gruñó.

"Vale, vale…" Maya cerró los ojos. La repentina oscuridad le puso los nervios a flor de piel, y súbitamente, su corazón comenzó a retumbar en su pecho a una velocidad que aumentaba por segundos. Oía su propia respiración, pero no sabía lo que Phoenix estaba haciendo. ¿Tal vez le estaba gastando una broma mientras ella no miraba? De repente, oyó una risa procedente del abogado.

Maya abrió los ojos, enojada.

"¡Niiiiiiick!" gritó, con un rubor intenso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, alzando sus manos "Tenías una cara muy graciosa" Phoenix cerró los ojos, y puso morritos, imitándola de la forma más ridícula posible.

"¡Serás…!" Maya lo jaló de la corbata y lo acercó hacia ella. Phoenix seguía riéndose. Maya le piso con uno de sus tacones, y este se quejó del dolor.

"Bésame de una vez" ordenó Maya. Phoenix paró de quejarse, y la miró a los ojos. Nunca se había parado a mirar bien los ojos de su amiga. Siempre había pensado que eran unos ojos marrones como los de cualquiera, pero en realidad eran de un color castaño claro, con pinceladas verdes en los extremos. Grandes y brillantes. Derrochaban vitalidad por los cuatro costados.

Alzó su mano lentamente hacia su mejilla, y apartó algunos bucles de su rostro. Maya cerraba progresivamente sus ojos a medida que Phoenix se acercaba a ella. Con sutileza, Phoenix rozó sus labios, cortando las distancias por fin. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Maya cuando los labios de él acariciaron los suyos con dulzura. La joven se relajó por fin, y dejó que Phoenix tomara las riendas. Siguió sus movimientos, y en cuestión de segundos llegaron a una perfecta armonía. Sentía la humedad en la carne de sus labios, y el calor. Su cuerpo parecía arder en llamas. Se acercó más a él, acariciando su cuello y su pelo de punta. Phoenix la agarró de la cintura y la pegó más hacia su cuerpo, profundizando más el beso. El contacto del cuerpo de Phoenix con el suyo la hizo estremecer. Los segundos pasaban, y aquel beso se volvía cada vez más intenso. Maya sentía que le faltaba el aire, y segundos después, Phoenix se separaba de ella, respirando irregularmente.

La descontrolada pasión que se había apoderado de ambos se había desvanecido en el momento en el que se habían mirado a los ojos, dejando en su lugar no más que timidez y rubores imposibles de disimular. Maya apartó su mirada rápidamente, tocándose a la vez los labios, maravillada.

"Nick…" pudo decir, con una sonrisa "Eres muy bueno en esto"

Phoenix había apartado su mirada a otro sitio también. Al oír aquello, comenzó a acariciarse el cuello con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que enseñaba los dientes en forma de sonrisa tímida.

"¿De veras?" preguntó, asombrado "Seguro que exageras…" comentó, con modestia.

Maya posó de nuevo sus ojos en los de su amigo. Coloco algunos mechones de su pelo negro detrás de su oreja con vergüenza"¿Crees que necesite algo más de práctica?... Y-ya sabes, no quiero que se me escape nada"

"Lo haces muy bien, Maya" admitió Phoenix. Estuvo a punto de decir que si pudiera la besaría una y otra vez solo por lo bien que lo hacía, pero se calló a tiempo "Aunque… "dijo, con una sonrisa llena de picardía, consciente del juego de la médium "Supongo que no está de más practicar un poco"

Maya sonrió. Atrajo al joven abogado hacia ella, agarrándole de las solapas de su americana desabotonada. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban con aplastante evidencia. El baile volvía a retomarse, pero con unos movimientos más seguros, más ágiles, más apasionados… nada que ver con la danza torpe que habían llevado a cabo hacía unos pocos minutos. Phoenix se sorprendió ante la sensualidad con la que Maya exploraba su boca, y sintió la necesidad de devorar cada centímetro de la carne de sus labios… y todo lo que ella se ofrecía a darle. Pronto fue consciente de una intensa sensación de calor que aumentaba por momentos, y la presión del cuerpo de Maya contra el suyo empeoraba aún más la situación. Un apenas audible gemido de Maya provoco que algo se revolviera en su interior. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de arrancarle aquel vestido amarillo y…

Un estridente ruido les hizo saltar del sofá y separarse del uno y del otro bruscamente. Phoenix parpadeó varias veces, a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Maya parecía confusa, y miraba a Phoenix, con sorpresa pero a la vez con una indescriptible fascinación.

"¿Eso que ha sonado... ha sido el timbre?" preguntó segundos después, mientras se levantaba.

Phoenix la miraba de arriba a abajo. _Sí, aquello había sido el timbre_, se dijo a sí mismo, _pero... ¿a quién le importa? Seguro que no es nadie importante._

"Seguramente fue el timbre de al lado" mintió, agarrando a Maya del brazo, con suavidad, para sentarla de nuevo en el sofá. No sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello exactamente, pero echo de menos su contacto en aquel momento.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, pero esta vez con una voz de fondo.

"¿Maya?" llamó una voz masculina "¿Estás ahí?"

Maya palideció. Agarró a Phoenix de las solapas de su americana, con nerviosismo

"¡Es Erick!" susurró Maya, aterrada "¡Entretele mientras me arregló un poco!"

"¿Qué haga qué?" preguntó el abogado, pero Maya ya estaba volando hacia el cuarto de baño, mientras se peinaba sus cabellos con sus dedos por el camino. Phoenix suspiró. No le quedaba otro remedio.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cómodo sofá y se encaminó hasta la puerta. Se quedó parado en frente de ésta para colocarse la corbata y peinar con una pasada de su mano su pelo de punta. Supuso que el chico ya se habría marchado debido a la ausencia de una respuesta, pero cuando abrió la puerta, él aún seguía ahí.

Un muchacho de cabello dorados y ojos castaños alzó su rostro ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Al ver surgir a Phoenix del interior, su feliz expresión se tornó en pura decepción. El abogado le miro de hito en hito. Llevaba zapatillas all-star rojas, unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa en la que se podía leer "THE STEEL SAMURAI ROCKS!" con la imagen del Samurái de Acero en su pose de combate. _¿De verás a Maya le gusta este tipo de chicos?_, se preguntó.

"Lo siento, señor." dijo el muchacho al fin, haciendo un gesto con su mano, indiferente "Me he equivocado de casa" Ladeó la cabeza "¿Sabe en qué apartamento vive una chica llamada Maya Pey?"

¿Maya PEY? ¿Lo decía en serio?

"Um..." Phoenix estaba tentado de decirle una dirección al azar y que desapareciese de su vista, pero no podía arruinarle la noche a Maya de esa forma, aunque sabía perfectamente que le estaría haciendo un gran favor "¿Te refieres a Maya Fey? Vive aquí, sí" Phoenix se apartó de la puerta, dándole paso "Adelante. Puede esperarla dentro, si quiere"

"Claro" el muchacho entró sin pensárselo dos veces, mirándolo todo con curiosidad. Se tiró el sofá de la estancia, mientras bostezaba. Phoenix se sentó en su escritorio mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y usted quién es? ¿El padre?" soltó él, con una sonrisa estúpida.

Phoenix tuvo que reprimir un "¡PROTESTO!" ante aquel comentario. ¿De verdad parecía tan mayor como para ser el padre de Maya?

"No, no..." negó con la cabeza "Soy, em... su jefe. Este bufete es mío. Soy Phoenix Wright, abogado"

"¿Con qué su jefe, eh?" Aquella sonrisita tan irritante no se le quitaba de la cara "Soy Erick Frenquel, encantado"

"¿A qué se dedica, Sr. Frenquel?"

"Ahora mismo, vivo de repartir pizzas para pagarme algunos gastos, pero lo llevó bien" Explicó él, mientras metía una mano en uno de los bolsillo de sus pantalones "Espero conseguirme un buen curro pronto. Estoy asqueado de las pizzas" Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita blanca y roja, en el que se podía leer claramente en letras negras Malboro. Phoenix se quedó boquiabierto, mientras éste se llevaba uno de los cigarrillos a su boca. Erick se dio cuenta de su mirada "¿Puedo fumar aquí? Es que tengo un mono increíble"

"S-sí, claro..." Phoenix fue testigo de como el muchacho encendía con un mechero su cigarillo, y más tarde despedía el humo por la boca.

"Gracias" dijo, con un suspiro de alivio. Phoenix asintió, despacio. ¿Maya sabrá algo de esto? Sabía que no debía meterse en la vida amorosa de su amiga, pero...

"¡Hola, Erick!" una voz dulce y alegre se alzó en la estancia, haciendo que ambos varones se viraran rápidamente. Allí estaba Maya. Tan hermosa y resplandeciente como antes. Erick se levantó de su asiento, a la vez que recurría su ojos por la figura de Maya, despacio y silbando.

"¡Estás cañón, tía!" comentó después, enterrando su cigarro en el cenicero dispuesto para los invitados en la mesa. Phoenix vio como Maya sonreía y bajaba la cabeza, con timidez.

"Bueno, vayámonos..." dijo a la vez que rodeaba la cintura de Maya con uno de sus brazos. Se acercó al oído de la muchacha "Podemos ir a donde quieras... ya sabes"

Phoenix crispó sus dedos alrededor de su bolígrafo. Sintió el repentino impulso de arrojarle uno de sus libros de derecho por la cabeza. Lo fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo.

"¡Adiós, Sr. Abogado!" se despidió Erick, con Maya en la puerta.

"Pásenlo bien" dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada.

"No lo dude" Terminó el chico, mirando a su amiga lascivamente. Maya le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Puedes seguir tú?" le preguntó, apartándose un poco de él "Se me olvido algo dentro"

Erick alzó una ceja y dirigió una mirada a Phoenix "Claro" dijo, antes de cruzar la puerta "Te espero abajo" avisó, antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que Erick se introdujo en el ascensor del pasillo, Phoenix se volvió a su amiga. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Maya le interrumpió a tiempo.

"Lo sé, lo sé..." dijo ella, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe "Es un poco... impulsivo"

Phoenix suspiró "¿De verás te... gusta?"

Maya alzó sus ojos hacia él, mirándole con una intesidad que le hizo estremecer "Sí" respondió, sin añadir más.

Algo dentro del abogado se revolvió. Se sentía... ¿dolido?

"Pues ve, pero... ten cuidado, por favor, Maya"

Maya le sonrió "No te preocupes, Nick. Sé cuidarme yo solita"

"¿Tú crees?" Phoenix rió "He tenido que salvarte de lo todo los líos en los que te has metido"

Maya hinchó sus mofletes "¡Pero ya he madurado!.. Por cierto, Nick..."

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por lo de antes..." Maya sonrió, juntando sus manos "Ahora voy más segura de misma. Te lo agradezco"

Segundos después, Maya abandonaba la oficina para acudir junto a su cita. Phoenix se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio, mientras se acariciaba el rostro, cansado. Por un instante, se preguntó si lo que estaba viviendo no era más que un sueño. Estaba ante una situación que hasta hace una hora le habría parecido una completa locura . Maya y él... se habían besado, y a él había encantado aquel beso. ¿Puede ser que... sienta algo por ella?. Desecho aquella idea con brusquedad. No... no podía ser...¿O sí?

¡_Vamos, Phoenix!,_ se decía, _¡Es Maya! ¡Es la hermana pequeña de Mia y, además, es muy pequeña para ti!. _

Suspiró. Pensó en Erick y en lo que había dicho. Seguramente Maya querría salir con alguien de su edad, y no con uno que casi estaba rozando los treinta.

_¿Pero tú no quieres salir con ella, verdad?_

Se vio a sí mismo titubeando al respecto. No entendía como un beso, que no significaba absolutamente nada para ella, estaba haciendo que todo su mundo se volviera del revés.

Posó su mirada en los documentos que tenía delante, con la intención de seguir con su trabajo, pero su mente seguía atormentándolo con pensamientos de ese tipo. No podía concentrarse, necesitaba un descanso.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Con un suspiro, se arrodilló ante el retrete, recogió la escobilla del váter y comenzó a limpiar, pasando el cepillo una y otra vez por la porcelana.

Estaba seguro de que Erick no tendría el baño tan reluciente como el suyo.

* * *

><p>Después de conseguir ver su reflejo en la pulcra porcelana del inodoro, Phoenix se había acomodado en el sofá. Tal vez ver la televisión un rato conseguiría despejarlo del todo. Era viernes por la noche y no tenía ningún plan que hacer. Frunció el ceño. Necesitaba salir más a menudo. ¿Tal vez Edgeworth tenía algo que hacer aquella noche? Rió para sus adentros. Seguramente estaría dejándose la piel investigando algún caso o repasando archivos en su oficina. Era tan... Edgeworth.<p>

Pensar en el fiscal le hizo recordar a otro de sus amigos de la niñez. ¿Dónde estaría metido Larry? Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, ni tampoco éste le había llamado desesperado diciéndole que estaba metido en un buen marrón. Bostezó ruidosamente. Inconscientemente, la imagen de Larry siendo abofeteado por una chica pechugona le vino a la mente. Claro. No había que estar en constante contacto con él para saber con total certeza lo que estaba haciendo. Larry Butz siempre se encontraba entre largas piernas y minifaldas. Por un momento, sintió cierta envidia. ¿Cuánto hacía que, el famoso abogado Phoenix Wright, no tenía una cita? Podía contar todas las citas que había tenido en su vida con los dedos de una sola mano. Suspiró. Y no es que no fuera atractivo para las mujeres. Recordó como la camarera de la cafetería de los juzgados le había mirado el otro día. _"¿Ha estado yendo al gimnasio últimamente, Sr. Wright?" _le había preguntando, mirándole con un brillo de picardía en aquellos ojos marrones. Esta era una de las muchas ventajas que disfrutaba al no tener carnet de conducir y no tener a menudo dinero para un taxi. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado a causa de montar en bicicleta casi a diario. Se sentía orgulloso del cuerpo que había ganado con el paso de los años. Pero... ¿de qué valía todo esto del aspecto si en realidad casi nunca salía con mujeres? Frunció el ceño. Debió haberle pedido salir a aquella camarera tan guapa, y ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

"_¡Niiiiick! ¿Puedes decirle a la camarera que me traiga un donut de chocolate? Aun no he desayunado, y sabes lo irritable que me pongo cuando no como"_

Lo recordó de golpe. Maya había llego en aquel momento al juzgado, y... se olvido de la camarera por completo. La deslumbrante sonrisa de Maya había ocupado su campo de visión en aquel instante, y no pudo fijarse en nada más... ni siquiera en el movimiento de caderas de la camarera mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador.

Rememoró nuevamente el beso que habían compartido unas horas antes. El contacto con su cuerpo le había vuelto loco. La razón había perdido en la batalla contra el deseo, cuando siempre había sido al revés. Nunca había sido muy dado a las pasiones, y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de ello.

Pero sabía que aquella experiencia no volvería a repetirse. Maya no estaba interesada en él. Era como su hermano mayor, su compañero... nada más. Se había dado cuenta de que la quería demasiado tarde. Verla correr en brazos de otro era lo que le había despertado al fin. Sentía envidia, y no importaba la veces que se engañase a sí mismo de que no era así. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes? Podía desbloquear miles de psicocandados de otras personas, pero era incapaz de abrir los que encadenaban su corazón.

"¿Nick?"

Phoenix abrió los ojos, desorbitado. Temía que se estuviera volviendo loco hasta el punto de oír la voz de Maya en su mente. Enfocó la vista y se encontró a su amiga delante de él, ligeramente inclinada hacia él.

"¿M-Maya?" Pudo balbucear "¿Ya has llegado?" Dirigió una mirada hacia el reloj de su escritorio. Era la 12 y media. Se quedo estupefacto. El tiempo había pasado por encima de él y ni se había inmutado de ello. La oficina estaba a oscuras y la poca luz que había en la estancia procedía del hotel Gatewater y de la televisión. Se enderezó y se paso la mano por el rostro, aturdido. Sintió que el sofá se hundía a su lado. Volvió sus ojos azules hacia Maya.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" preguntó "Creía que volverías más tarde..."

La médium suspiró. Su habitual alegre rostro estaba manchado en aquel momento por una expresión de tristeza.

"Erick es una imbécil" dijo solamente.

"No me digas" soltó Phoenix, con un tono burlón. De repente, su rostro se volvió serio "No te habrá hecho nada... ¿verdad?" Le hervía la sangre solo de pensar que aquel bastardo le había obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

"Todo había empezado bien. Me llevo a cenar a un restaurante ruso" dijo, pensativa "Ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero la comida no estaba nada mal. Aunque yo hubiese preferido ir a comer hamburguesas, ya sabes" Rió, haciendo que Phoenix riera también "Más tarde, fuimos a dar un paseo al Parque People. No había nadie" Maya comenzó a temblar "Estaba nerviosa, Nick. Erick me empezó a toquetear y yo... quería que me dejase tranquila. A pesar de mis quejas, no me hizo caso. Fue a darme un beso y le di una bofetada... Y me fui de allí"

"Oh, Maya..." susurró Phoenix. Quería matarle. Oh, si. Quería matarle. "Lo siento mucho... Ese tipo no te merecía en absoluto. Creo que ninguna mujer le merece"

Maya sonrió, con tristeza "No importa. Esto me enseñara a elegir mis citas con más cuidado" Sacudió la cabeza "No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente" La habitual sonrisa de Maya volvió a asomarse por su rostro. Era increíble la capacidad que tenía esta mujer para afrontar los problemas, pensó Phoenix.

Le acarició el pelo, con dulzura "Así me gusta"

Maya le miró fijamente "¿Tenías intención de esperarme hasta que llegara? No era necesario, Nick"

"Bah, no importa" dijo él, levantándose "Tampoco podía dormir. Ahora es cuando me ha entrado el sueño"

Maya asintió, levantándose también "Sí, yo también...¡Ha sido un día duro!" comentó, mientras bostezaba ligeramente "Voy a ponerme el pijama y a dormir"

Phoenix asintió. Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos, para prepararse para la noche.

Phoenix salía del baño, arrastrando los pies. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era meterse en sus sábanas y dormir hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Pasó por delante del dormitorio de Maya, echando un vistazo en su interior. La médium estaba metida en su cama ya. A la luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, Phoenix pudo apreciar la expresión meditabunda de su amiga, que miraba hacia un punto fijo de la habitación. Dio dos golpecitos a la puerta para llamar su atención.

"¿Te ocurre algo, Maya?"

Ella regresó a la realidad, volviendo su cabeza hacia el abogado. Negó con la cabeza, tras procesar la pregunta que Phoenix le había hecho.

"No, no... sólo... pensaba" dijo, con una sonrisa.

Phoenix ladeó su cabeza "Si hay algo que te preocupa...no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Maya asintió "Gracias, Nick, pero no me ocurre nada, de verás"

"Ya mañana hablaremos. Duerme bien" Phoenix fue a retirarse, pero la voz de Maya le retuvo en su sitio.

"Hey, Nick..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿No te despides de mí?"

Phoenix le dirigió una mirada confusa. Parpadeó varias veces, antes de decir:

"Um... Adiós, Maya"

La médium hinchó sus mofletes "¡No seas soso! Ven aquí y dime algo más agradable" Señalo el borde su cama, con insistencia.

Phoenix alzó una ceja. "No soy ningún perro para que me obligues a ir a donde tú quieras" dijo, cruzando los brazos.

Maya se encogió de hombros "Tienes razón. Lo siento... ¿Puedes hacerme un poco de compañía, por favor? Sólo cinco minutos"

Phoenix asintió "Mucho mejor"

Se acercó a la cama de la médium, y se sentó en el borde, cerca de las piernas de Maya. Se dio cuenta de que su amiga tiritaba de frío.

"¿Quieres una manta?" preguntó, preocupado.

"B-bueno, no estaría mal..."

El abogado fue a buscar una manta en el armario cerca de la puerta. Saco una bastante pesada, pero que parecía proporcionar mucho calor.

"¿Puedes arroparme, Nick?" preguntó Maya, con una aleteo de sus pestañas.

"Mira que eres vaga, ¿eh?" comentó Phoenix, burlón. Le coloco la manta sobre el cuerpo de Maya, con suavidad. Ella parecía estar disfrutando bastante de los mimos.

"¿Mejor?"

"¡Y taaaaaaanto!" exclamó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción "Gracias, Nick"

Phoenix le devolvió la sonrisa "Voy a cambiarme" dijo segundos después, mientras se aflojaba la corbata con parsimonia "Estoy muy cansado, Maya, me quedaría a charlar pero.."

Maya se encogió de hombros "Oh, no te preocupes..."

El abogado dejo que sus labios se curvaran levemente antes de levantarse de la cama de Maya. Algo se había aferrado a su brazo antes de que pudiese erguirse del todo. Los dedos de la médium rodeaban su muñeca, jalándolo hacia atrás con fuerza. Frunció el ceño, confuso.

"¿Qué te ocurre Ma-?"

"No me has dado mi beso de buenas noches" le interrumpió, mirándole con intensidad.

Phoenix abrió sus ojos completamente, sorprendido. Nuevamente, aquel nudo en el estómago que había sentido durante la visita de Erick volvía a manifestarse. Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse.

"¿B-beso de buenas noches?" balbuceó él, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Maya asintió "Claro. Es una forma de desearme dulces sueños, Nick" dijo, con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Phoenix resonaba en sus oídos como martillazos. No sabía exactamente a qué estaba jugando su amiga, pero decidió seguirle el juego solo para averiguar qué era lo que se proponía con todo esto.

El abogado volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, más cerca de ella. La miró durante varios segundos antes de acortar las distancias. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Maya había cerrado los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación. Sintió los labios de Phoenix sobre una de sus mejillas. Había sido un movimiento tan rápido y breve que ni siquiera fue capaz de disfrutar de ello. Abrió los ojos de golpe, con intención de hacer notar su decepción.

"Buenas noches, Maya" dijo, a la vez que se alejaba de ella. Maya entrecerró los ojos, intentando mirar más allá de él. Sabía que Phoenix estaba siendo cruel con ella. Él sabía exactamente lo que ella quería.

"No me refería en la mejilla" se quejó, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Ah, no?" dijo Phoenix, fingiendo confusión "Entonces... ¿En la frente, tal vez?"

Se acercó nuevamente, y posó un suave beso en la frente de la médium a la vez que apartaba los mechones de su flequillo.

"No está mal" comentó Maya, sonriente "Pero... tampoco era donde yo quería"

"¿Podrías decirme , entonces, qué lugar es ese o prefieres seguir jugando a las adivinanzas?"

"¿Te molesta?" preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada "No te lo diré. Averigualo por ti mismo, Nick"

"Por lo menos podrías guiarme diciéndome "frío" o "caliente"" pidió él, con una mirada intensa. Maya se sonrojo bajo su atenta mirada.

"D-de acuerdo"

Phoenix comenzó su recorrido desde el cuello. Rozo sus labios en la zona de la piel en la que la clavícula de Maya sobresalía ligeramente. A Maya le recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo ante el contacto.

"Frío" dijo. Inevitablemente, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Phoenix siguió el camino por todo su cuello, besando ligeramente cada tramo de piel que dejaba atrás.

"Tibio" soltó, al sentir a los labios de su amigo cerca de su barbilla. Phoenix subió un poco más, y beso la punta de su nariz. Segundos después, Maya sentía su aliento encima de su boca. Phoenix no hizo ningún contacto. Dejó sus labios separados de los de ella a pocos centímetros. Maya le agarró de la corbata, sonriente.

"Estás ardiendo" dijo, indicándole que estaba en el punto exacto. El abogado sonrió, pasando una de sus manos por el cuello de la muchacha

"Lo sé" soltó. Maya se preguntó por instante si se refería a lo del juego o a que estaba ardiendo de verdad. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando éste poso con cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella. La médium se agarró a su espalda, mientras él la elevaba un poco para colocarla encima de su regazo. En pocos segundos, aquel beso se había convertido en una lucha por recuperar el aliento. Ambos respondían con violencia a las caricias del otro, como si se necesitasen con desesperación. Phoenix hacia danzar su lengua en el interior de su boca, a la vez que ella la entrelazaba con la suya. Llego un momento en el que ya eso no la saciaba del todo. Necesitaba más.

Comenzó a deshacer la corbata de Phoenix. Ante su dificultad, él la ayudó en el procedimiento, sin parar de besarla. Minutos después, Maya se concentró en los botones de su camiseta, que fue desabotonando, uno a uno. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Maya pudo apreciar el torso desnudo de su amigo. Recorrió las líneas rectas de su cuerpo con creciente fervor, mientras él plantaba besos en su cuello. Maya abrió sus ojos de golpe, al darse cuenta de que su sujetador había sido desabrochado. No podía quejarse ahora. Si ella pedía más, él estaba en su derecho de pedirle más también.

Con un movimiento de su brazo, Maya se quito la franela de pijama, quedando expuesta a los ojos del abogado. La médium se sonrojo ligeramente ante la atenta mirada de Phoenix. Se relajo al ver el brillo de admiración que había en sus ojos azules mientras la contemplaba. No tardo ni un segundo en comenzar a tocarlos y a besarlos. Apoyada en el espaldar de la cama, Maya dejaba salir algunos gemidos de satisfacción de su boca.

Más tarde los restos de ropa fueron arrancados, dejándolos completamente desnudos a ambos. Ya él estaba encima de Maya, que le miraba con ojos ansiosos. Antes de unirse a ella, algo en el interior del abogado se ilumino.

"Maya..." llamó, entre jadeos. Ella le miró a los ojos. Parecían llamear cuando tuvo contacto con ellos

"¿S-sí, Nick?" susurrró, respirando con dificultad

"Quiero que sepas... que te quiero, con locura" Se sintió estúpido al decir aquellas palabras en aquella situación, pero necesitaba soltarlo.

Maya sonrió, derramando amor por sus ojos castaños. Le acarició el pelo de punta "He esperado tanto tiempo para oirte decir eso, Nick" rió con dulzura "¿Hacía falta que trajera un hombre a casa para hacértelo ver?"

Phoenix sacudió su cabeza, riendo "¿Hiciste todo eso para ponerme celoso?"

Maya frunció el ceño "No. Pero lo del beso si que lo hice para que te dieras cuenta... Lo siento por mentirte" dijo, posando sus labios sobre los suyos para sanjar la conversación. Phoenix la apartó suavemente, confuso

"Espera un momento... ¿Lo siento por mentirte? ¿En qué me has mentido?" preguntó

Maya se mordió el labio "En realidad... ya había tenido mi primer beso"

Phoenix se quedó pasmado "¿En serio?"

Maya sonrió "Estuve en un colegio privado durante un tiempo, cuando Mía se había mudado aquí. Allí conocí a un chico que me gustaba y... lo demás ya puedes imaginártelo"

El abogado parpadeó varias veces, mirándola con una expresión extraña. Maya comenzó a sentirse culpable por momentos

"¡Oye, no me mires así!"se quejó "Ignoraste toda las señales que te envié... ¡no es mi culpa que seas tan lento!"

Phoenix sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Aquello resultaba hasta divertido. Maya no podía conformarse con simplemente decírselo, sino que tenía que recurrir a planes enrevesados.

"Eres una increíble actriz, Maya" comentó "Realmente parecía que estabas nerviosa por ese beso"Maya le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole reír "Puedo llegar a ser bastante estúpido a veces, sobre todo en temas amorosos" añadió, con una sonrisa torpe.

"Eso forma parte de tu encanto" comentó Maya, burlona "Pero estúpido o no, te sigo queriendo... Te quiero, Nick... con locura, también"

Phoenix no pudo evitar derretirse ante sus dulces palabras tan cargadas de sinceridad y amor. La beso nuevamente, dejando que todos sus sentimientos quedaran al descubierto al fin.

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Maya había sido capaz de abrir los psicocandados de su corazón. Y tampoco hubiese imaginado que el sexo salvaje se podría utilizar como una prueba concluyente.


End file.
